The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki:Character Art
Blanks *Note: These blanks are made for and only this wiki. Please do not use these blanks on other wikias or websites. Thank You! '' ''We Need New Blanks!!!! Icewish is currently working on making new blanks for the wiki. If you can help, please do, but they need to be about the same drawing style. Icewish has completed every first version of every blank on paper for cats (male, short). She will ink and upload them shortly. Blanks Clans: Warrior, Male, Short.png|Warrior, Male, Short Warrior, Male, Long.png|Warrior, Male, Long Warrior, Female, Short.png|Warrior, Female, Short Warrior, Female, Long.png|Warrior, Female, Long Queen, Short.png|Queen, Short Queen, Long.png|Queen, Long Med. Cat, Male, Short.png|Med. Cat, Male, Short Med. Cat, Male, Long.png|Med. Cat, Male, Long Med. Cat, Female, Short.png|Med. Cat, Female, Short Med. Cat, Female, Long.png|Med. Cat, Female, Long Leader, Male, Short.png|Leader, Male, Short Leader, Female, Short.png|Leader, Female, Short Kit, Male, Short.png|Kit, Male, Short Kit, Male, Long.png|Kit, Male, Long Kit, Female, Short.png|Kit, Female, Short Kit, Female, Long.png|Kit, Female, Long Deputy, Male, Long.png|Deputy, Male, Long Deputy, Female, Long.png|Deputy, Female, Long Clan Elder, Male, Short.png|Clan Elder, Male, Short Clan Elder, Female, Short.png|Clan Elder, Female, Short Kittypets: Kittypet, Male, Short.png|Kittypet, Male, Short Kittypet, Male, Long.png|Kittypet, Male, Long Kittypet, Female, Short.png|Kittypet, Female, Short Kittypet, Female, Long.png|Kittypet, Female, Long Kittypet Kit, Male, Short.png|Kittypet Kit, Male, Short Kittypet Kit, Female, Short.png|Kittypet Kit, Female, Short Rogues: Rogue, Male, Short.png|Rogue, Male, Short Rogue, Male, Long.png|Rogue, Male, Long Rogue, Female, Short.png|Rogue, Female, Short Rogue, Female, Long.png|Rogue, Female, Long Rogue Kit, Male, Short.png|Rogue Kit, Male, Short Rogue Kit, Male, Long.png|Rogue Kit, Male, Long Rogue Kit, Female, Short.png|Rogue Kit, Female, Short Rogue Kit, Female, Long.png|Rogue Kit, Female, Long Tribes: To-be, Male, Short.png|To-be, Male, Short To-be, Male, Long.png|To-be, Male, Long To-be, Female, Short.png|To-be, Female, Short To-be, Female, Long.png|To-be, Female, Long Healer, Male, Short.png|Healer, Male, Short Healer, Male, Long.png|Healer, Male, Long Healer, Female, Short.png|Healer, Female, Short Healer, Female, Long.png|Healer, Female, Long Cave Guard, Male, Short.png|Cave Guard, Male, Short Cave Guard, Male, Long.png|Cave Guard, Male, Long Cave Guard, Female, Short.png|Cave Guard, Female, Short Cave Guard, Female, Long.png|Cave Guard, Female, Long Joining PCA To Be Accepted, You Must.... #You must make a solid gray cat and send it to Icewish. #You will be interviewed later on after you send in a good quality charart. #*This interview is for the protection of both you and your mentor (and Icy). #*You will not be accepted in the project if you have moderate signs of severe depression, anxiety, bi-polar disorder, PTSD, and many other conditions similar to these. #**If you begin to develop these conditions later on in your apprentice ship (or even once you become a warrior) you will be expelled from the project #**Of course, if you keep your PTSD, depression, etc. under control, you will not be kicked out. #*If you leave chat early while this interview is being conducted, you will have to take it over again. #**If Icy or your interviewer leaves while it is being conducted however, you will resume when she returns from the point where you left off. #*This interview is to check your ability to take constructive criticism, your general level of mental well-being, and how well you work with others, not your artistic ability. On this note, a few personal questions will be asked. We advise you do not answer these in detail, and make your response fairly general for your own safety (also, if you answer in extreme detail, you will most likely be declined). #You will be notified by Icy if you are accepted, she will then assign you a mentor if you have not requested one prior. WARNING: ICEWISH DOES NOT MENTOR ANY APPRENTICES! DO NOT COME TO HER FOR ADVISE, DO NOT SPEAK TO HER ABOUT PCA WHILE YOU ARE AN APPRENTICE! (Unless of course it's a general question, like when will the new blanks be out and stuff) While Being An Apprentice, You Must... *Listen to your mentor and follow his or her instructions. *Do not be upset with your mentor if they decline your charart. A Warriors Duty Includes... *Approving/commenting on chararts. (at least once a week would be nice) *Being open to mentor apprentices (most of the time). *Having a clear mind. *Creating good chararts fairly often (couple times a month will do) *Not being upset if someone declines your charart. As Deputy, You Are Required To... *Be nice to warriors and apprentices. *Produce good quality chararts *Be active often, more so than warriors *Not be upset if someone declines your charart When Icy Dies, The New Leader Must now.... Preferably, Icy won't die any time soon XD Though, if she is inactive for a long time, the deputy will take over the project. Though, she will step down at the end of summer, and the same rules still apply. *Don't be an ass (only some of the time are you allowed to when they deserve it XD) *We prefer that you are sane, though if your mental health deteriorates slightly ''by this time it won't be too much of a problem. *No dictators allowed. *Approve/Comment on chararts as much as you can. *You are now the project's janitor, so remember to wash the pages thoroughly and often, and make sure the archives are in order. *You must now supervise interviews. Project Agreement By joining this project, you agree to the following terms: ''PCA, TWCRPW, and the founder are not responsible for your possible trauma, hospitalization, or cause of death. By joining this project and staying in it, you have agreed to the training requirements and all rules of this project and the wiki. If you decided to commit suicide because of this, we are not responsible to pay for any of your fees and potential funeral costs. We are only saying this because we have had problems in the past. In actuality, if you want to kill yourself because someone doesn't like your chararts, go see a doctor or something. You have a real problem, and this wiki means nothing in real life. It's something to do for fun, and even Icy having to type all this out is ridiculous. In conclusion, don't kill yourself over anything over the internet. It's not worth it. Blaming your suicide on anyone on this wiki is absolutely insane an pathetic. Suicide is never the answer, but it's even less of an answer when it's over a bunch of pixels or a faceless person behind a screen. If you know your mental heath isn't in the best shape, just stay of the internet in general. People might (people on this wiki will) feel bad for you at first and will try to help, but if you start to yell an scream at people they will return the favor a thousand times worse. As said before, the tests to get into PCA are largely based on, quite frankly, to find out if you are crazy or not. We're not talking about the funny, harmless (but sometimes annoying) type of crazy, we're talking about the angry, unhealthy, harmful type of crazy. This is the same for any projects on the wiki, and if we feel you truly need help, you will be issued a ban that states to stay off the wiki an seek help. A hotline that provides help to people may also be provided based on the severity, and we do advise you call it if we link it to you.